It is well known to administer powdered medicaments to the lung bronchioles of a patient by means of inhalation devices having mouthpieces which enable the medicament to be inhaled through the mouth of the patient. The medicament is supplied in capsules which are inserted in the device and pierced prior to use, after which inhalation through the mouthpiece will cause the powdered medicament to be released from the capsule and passed to the patient. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved such inhalation device which is particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for use in the treatment of asthmatic patients.
The inhalation device is primarily intended for the oral administration of a medicament, in which case the nozzle is a mouthpiece which may be inserted in the mouth of a patient. However, the device can be used for the nasal administration of a medicament in which case the nozzle is constructed so that it may be inserted in a nostril of a patient.